The present invention relates generally to a method for providing protection to insulated tools, and more particularly to the utilization of end caps on the bottom handles of insulated tools to increase the impact test performance of the tool.
In order to reduce the chance of injury, particularly electrical shock, where a tool may make contact with an energized source, tools have historically been insulated upon their handle portion. Such insulation must meet current American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) standards for both a voltage insulation rating as well as an impact test performance. At the time of this writing, the current voltage insulation rating is 1,000 volts, and the current impact test standards require a 2 meter equivalent ambient impact test followed by a 0.6 meter equivalent cold temperature (-25.degree. C.) impact test.
The use of a typical insulated tool, although inadvertently, most certainly includes mishandling or slippage which leads to a dropping thereof. Such dropping, when subjected to a substantial impact, as onto a hard surface from a substantial height may cause the insulation on the handle ends to become damaged. Additionally, a premature wearing down with which such a tool may be subjected to may cause user dissatisfaction. These situations in turn requires the tool to be prematurely removed from service.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for providing protection to insulated tools.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an end cap upon the bottom handles of insulated tools to increase the impact test performance thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective solution to the wear and tear problem of insulated tools.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following, detailed description.